


ART: Caught in the Act

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caught in the Act, Clothed Sex, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin!</p><p> In the fic that inspired me, Mummy Holmes is the one who catches them, but thanks to the perspective, it works with any character You prefer to give an eyeful of johnlock :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShirleyCarlton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caught in the Act – by Mummy Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980266) by [ShirleyCarlton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/pseuds/ShirleyCarlton). 



> Awesome verse is awesome! I make ridiculous happy noises every time there is more of it, and I just couldn't resist anymore!

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/121379/121379_original.jpg)

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/119565943263/caught-in-the-act-inspired-by-shirleycarlton-s)


End file.
